clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Village
The Ski Village is an area in which the Everyday Phoning Facility, Ski Lodge, and Tour Booth are located. The path to the left leads to the Ski Hill, the southwest path leads to the Beach and the southeast path leads to the Dock. History The Ski Village can be accessed by the Ski Hill, The Beach and The Dock. You can have access in the Ski Lodge, the tour booth and the Everyday Phoning Facility too. Very few events are based here, only the Avalanche was for a while. However, on November 27, 2009 the Great Snow Maze took place, and was the first event based in the Ski Village in over a year. On May 18, 2010, the Popcorn Explosion relating to Mission 11 covered the Ski Village, Sports Shop, and PSA Headquarters in popcorn. The Sport Shop was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. Trivia *This room is the base of the Mountain. *During The Fair 2009, a black Puffle was on top of a Rockhopper statue. If you wore Ninja-related clothes it would light on fire. *Some penguins, when first joined, have been spawned here. *Before the orange puffle was available to members in the Pet Shop, it would be found riding down the ski lift if there were 10 or more orange penguins in the room. *After the popcorn explosion, the Sport Shop was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility, also known as The Facility. Parties *This area is often decorated for Parties. For a list of parties, see below. *During the 2006 St. Patrick's Day Party, there were St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During the 2008 Submarine Party the Ski Lodge was blue and there was a sub shop (submarine shaped Subway parody.) *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, this was the parade start. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, there was also Gigantic St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During The 2008 April Fool's Day Party, There was some Red Propeller Caps here. *During the Medieval Party, the Ski Village was decorated like a town center. *During the 2007 and 2008 Waddle On Water Party, there was a big water slide leading to the Ski Hill. *At the Pirate Party 2007, there was gold around the place, and the Ski Lodge looked like a boat. *During the Music Jam, there was an "Orca Straw" stage here.(pun on 'orchestra') *During the Penguin Games, this was the starting line for the marathon. *During the Christmas Party 2008, were lots of cacti. *During the April Fools Day Party 2009, the buildings were boxes. *Was one of the rooms for the Festival of Snow 2009, Once again, it had the "Orca Straw" at the village for the Music Jam '09. *A giant Rockhopper board was standing on the left hand side during the Fall Fair 2009. *At the Halloween Party 2009, a costume show was held here. *It was the main party site for the Winter Party 2009. *During Christmas 09, the Ski Village had free Santa Hats, and the letters TOURS on the tour booth was painted red. *During the Puffle Party 2010,There was an entrance to the Puffle Show and the tour booth was gone. This made it impossible for new penguins to be a tour guide. *The Orange Puffle was found on the ski lift when 10 orange penguins were in the room. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010 the Ski Lodge was shaped like Rockhopper's ship. *During the Music Jam 2010 their was the Music Jam T-Shirt Stand and the outside of Casa Fiesta. Gallery Image:Ski village.PNG|Old Ski Village Ski Village 3d.png|3D rendered version from Club Penguin: Game Day! File:Christmas08SkiVillage.png|Christmas 08 File:Music_Jam_Ski_Village.PNG|Music Jam File:Medieval_Ski_Village.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 File:Halloween_2008_Ski_Village.PNG|Halloween 08 File:Mexican_party_2009_Ski_village.png|Fiesta 09 File:Svillage_snow3.jpg|April Fools 09 and Festival of Snow 09 File:Skivillage-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin File:Pirate_ski_village.PNG|Pirate Party 07 File:Summer_Water_Ski_Village.PNG|Water Party 08 File:Ski_Village.jpg|St. Patricks Day 09 File:Pgskivill.png|Penguin Games Image:Ski Village.PNG|Popcorn Explosion File:PESkiVillage.png|Popcorn Explosion MusicJam2010Ski Village.PNG|Music jam 2010 External Links *Ski Village (.swf) *The Ski Village during the Winter Fiesta 2009 (.swf) Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Club Penguin